3D Larry
He offers corn! Larry (also known as Spongebob SquarePants) is the mother/father of Gideon Gleefully. Married to Zim, he works at Nickelodeon Stupidos (2019 Version), but unlike his workaholic wife, he still manages to get in time with his daughter, to whom he usually refers as "Asscake", "Dick", "Look at my Dab", "Asshole", "Ass (hole)", etc. Though he is sometimes driven up the ass by Gideon's greedy, bratty Bitchy behavior, he still loves and has a Crush on her just the same (GaY), and sometimes is hesitant to punish her ass if she does some shit wrong. When he does rape her, however, he usually is Rapeing her but does hit and spank her. He is also the oldest gay to ZIMMY and Pickley, and often shares a Shitty rivalry with his gayer brother Zim. The gays can often be seen fighting with each other about who’s Gayer, most notably in The Larry’s Mom’s Mansion Movie, when Larry was bickering on how gay Zim's Dick-building career is. Almost any time a celebration or get-together is going on involving Zim and his family, Larry is usually involved, often bringing over Gideon with him. His year of birth is May 1st 1999. He is voiced by Tom Kenny. Another thing about Larry is that he grew up as a gay child. When he was just born, his cock was five feet long. It grew much bigger every second when he was very young. Larry liked to masturbate to The Wiggles, SpongeBob and Dragon Tales. His dick got very hard, and much longer. When Larry was the age of five years old, he started his first day of school, with a twenty mile long cock hiding in his pants. He always fucked the kids in the classroom, and splooged on the teacher, and he's destroyed some school propety with his large cock. Things were getting out of control. Larry fucked about 5,000 kids at his school and the kids got all horny and fucked everything in the school, and then they cummed all over eachother and made a swimming pool in their school of cum. When Larry was 10 years old, he liked to poop on his dad (who is now called ZIMMY) all day. In fact, Larry skipped lots of school because he wanted to stick dildos up his ass and poop on his ZIMMY all day. When Larry was 11, he got this own computer with the Internet installed. Larry jacked off to Wiggles hentai and Arthur scat porn. He couldn't stop. He couldn't go to sleep for almost a whole week, just sitting there, jacking off to the pornographic Wiggles images on his computer. He couldn't stop! He started getting erections all the time from SpongeBob and Barney, so Larry visited the gay bar twice a day to strip for gay old men, and Larry received lots of money to buy dildos to stick up his ass all day. Larry was a gay stripper for twenty years. When Larry was about thirty-five, he was married with Zim. Larry wanted to be married with a Gay, but Larry was tired of men for that period. But then Larry decided to fuck men instead of women, so he raped men every night when Zim is sleeping. Larry does not want Zim to know he rapes men at nighttime. Sometimes Larry raped Gideon in the ass all day, he said it was oodles of fun, so he did it all the time. Larry entered himself in the Boner Baseball League, and won every boner baseball game. He won the championship of the Boner Baseball League every year. Larry was sent to Barney's Penis World to play the worldwide Boner Baseball Superbowl! He did successful in this superbowl, and he even performed in the halftime show by doing magic tricks with his dick. Category:(STEPS ON A LEGO BRICK) FFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!